Daimao
by Vellamo13
Summary: The Namekian and a woman? Have Piccolo fallen in love? If you're not afraid of taking some more romantic look at universe of Dragon Ball, you're welcome to read this story :)
1. 01 - Some Strange Energy

They were fighting again; as always together, as they have to face some really strong opponent that could threaten mankind. But this time it was specially hard to fight the monster. Yamcha, Tien, Kuririn and Gohan were hiding after being quite much wounded only by one hit of Golden Straw's* ki. Vegeta was waiting somewhere up in the sky to attack, when Goku in his super saiyan form fought the monster. Piccolo tried to injure it, but even though he have used all his best attacks, Golden Straw remained quite untouched. He wasn't willing to confess that, but he couldn't threaten the monster anymore. He only hoped for Saiyans to beat him. But, unexpectedly, it was Goku who became the most injured at the moment. 'What's happening? He's strongest of us all, he MUST beat it!', Namekian worried. Then, suddenly, Golden Straw stopped like paralyzed, with unshot blow in his hand. All warriors goggled their eyes, Vegeta winced, a bit desorientated.

\- Now or never! - Piccolo yelled. - Why are you just staring at him and not attacking?!

He started to prepare his Special Beam Cannon. Saiyans were bombarding Golden Straw with lots of very fast missiles. After Namekian's hit there was only some big crater left below, with some shreds of their opponent.

\- Wow, that was amazing! - Kuririn called, flying closer to them with other warriors. - He just stopped and let you kill himself!

\- Some power... - Piccolo wondered. - Haven't you felt anything? He surely didn't surrender, fools!

\- I haven't felt anything strange - Vegeta growled, walking away.

\- It wasn't any energy. It was some mental power. Someone had used telekinesis...

They goggled their eyes again. So strong telekinesis?

\- But he's dead now, what we are worrying about? - concluded Yamcha.

Among common happines only Vegeta stood aside, and Piccolo was trying to hear something with his sensitive ears. Then, out of sudden, against the tree appeared not so big creature, floating in the air. Female figure landed softly on the grass and shaked her long, grey, plaited hair. Her skin was porcelain-pale and she wasn't tall, so black, wide costume that she was wearing almost covered her bare feet and shape of her body.

'Some kind of warrior? She looks like some normal person... is she a friend or an enemy?'.

\- Who you are and what for are you here? - quietly asked Vegeta, frowning.

\- It... it was you? I mean, was it you, who... - Kuririn couldn't help his curiosity, but still was tongue-tied seeing so cute-looking stranger.

\- Don't disturb, when I'm saying something, you little faggot - Saiyan mumbled angrily.

The girl laughed slightly and some mysterious smile stayed on her face.

\- It was you, who killed that creature? - Piccolo asked with poker face, although Vegeta looked at him with rage.

\- Yes, Piccolo Daimaō.

He took a step back, completely thrilled.

\- You... you know my name! Where from?!

She only moved her shoulders and smiled wider, bu only for short moment.

\- I'm not from here. I must go back.

\- Wh-what? I asked you a question, you weird creature! - Vegeta rushed in the air - he just hated to be ignored, but the girl disappeared unexpectedly like she vanished into the air.

\- Well, whoever she was, she helped us... - thought Goku. - Let's go back home.

Vegeta flew away quite fast, with his disdainful grimace on his face. The others also flew to the above, the only one who left near that tree, was Piccolo. 'How could she just appear and how couldn't I hear nor notice anything? I was quite concetrated, but I felt her power only then, when she had used telekinesis! Who is she?!', he thought, feeling really curious and unpeaceful at the same time.

Few months after that incident we could see our warriors fighting another time. But now enemy wasn't so dangerous - it was only a mutation of some reptile living on Earth. Goku let his son beat that giant monster and Piccolo appeared to see how his pupil would deal with that kind of opponent.

The boy was very agile and haven't got any problem with weakening the monster. But a tiny moment of deconcentration was enough to become in danger. Gohan bared his teeth in wide smile showed to his father, floating above the body of stunned enemy, when it raised its paw. Goku froze with thrill on his face. Piccolo shot some ki to reach the beast under boy's legs, and... only half of a second before his missile hit it, reptile stopped suddenly and its heavy fist froze only milimetres before little Saiyan's head.

Namekian shuddered with bad feeling. 'It's impossible, maybe I have some hallucinations? But that power...', he thought.

\- Oh, you saved Gohan at the very last moment - Goku sighed with relief.

\- He shouldn't be so deconcentrated when fighting - responded Piccolo. - And that wasn't me who saved him.

Surprised face of adult Saiyan told him, that again only he felt that. Ironically, at this moment someone appeared above the ground and took scared boy in her arms. When she safely put him back on the ground, she smiled slightly.

\- It's you again! About your power Piccolo was talking...

\- It's true, we're meeting again. Piccolo talked about me?

\- I said nothing. Go back where you are from - he told with cold as ice voice.

As the Namekian rose, Goku and his son also decided to go home. Saiyan looked back at mysterious stranger, but he didn't want to ask once more, who is she. 'Really weird', he thought only. 'It looked like Piccolo knows her!'.

\- I'll fly some other way, I want to meditate for a while - said Piccolo and changed direction of his flight.

'It's so stupid!', he told himsefl, but he was too curious and wanted to ask silver-haired so many questions... he hoped, that she still would be there, but she wasn't. He tried to concentrate as much as he can to feel her power again, but without any result. He wondered, why only he notices it, why she always appears so unexpectedly and why she knows his name? 'She only smiles so annoyingly and then disappears! I must find out, what hides behind her abilities', Piccolo thought.

After some short time he found quiet place to contemplate and took place above one of giant rocks. However, he couldn't calm down due to all that questions and doubts.

It wasn't so long since last mysterious incidents, when Goku gathered with all Z warriors to talk about his plan to visit some other planet for training. Finally, Bulma helped them to find the best sphere, as she had the best information about gravity, climate and habitants of it. That aliens seemed a bit dangerous, but they wanted to choose that planet to train on, anyway.

\- That's why I thought about finding that girl, that helped us with Golden Straw and saved Gohan - we may need some help again, as we don't want to kill that creatures...

\- So, we'll fly to other planet and we'll still fighting with ourselves? - Piccolo asked ironically.

\- Hmpf! - Vegeta snorted. - Fly wherever you want to, weaklings. I would rather prefer to knock out some aliens from another planet - he decided and flew away.

\- Vegeta... yeah, as always - Kuririn summed up.

\- I wanted to say, that I'll be glad if we could look for that strange girl together - continued Goku. - I guess she has a great deal of power.

Piccolo shook his shoulders with indifference.

They decided to search near the forest, where they had seen her last time. 'Of course, I'll fly around here wanting to find her and she'll just appear', Piccolo thought sarcastically and clenched his fist so tight, that his long, sharp nails hurt his skin. He momentally became angry, recalling himself about how she made fool out of him with some stupid mental tricks. He remembered that last time she appeared near the tree, so he decided to search in the forest. As he flew into it, he felt a lot less comfortable as in the open space and he sharpened his senses. He passed few metres long distance and them he looked up. Above, against the stately tree crown, was floating a small figure with silver-grey hair and black clothes. He half-closed his eyes, frowned and clenched his fist even more tightly. 'She's playing with me again! Damned creature!', he thought with anger.

\- I didn't mean to play with you in any way, Piccolo.

*monster, that I created - his name comes from a lot of small, thin, gold swords that he held between his fingers and from yellowish ki spheres :)


	2. 02 - A Friend or an Enemy?

2\. 'What?!', he thought, completely thrilled and surprised, what his face surely showed. She jumped from the above so light, that even a single leaf didn't move. She smiled playfully and stroked her thick braid. 'She's reading my thoughts and laughing at me, if that's not enough!', veins coming out on his forehead showed his anger the best.

\- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you... it's clear that I'm not laughing at you!

-So talk right now who are you, what are you for and what the hell are you doing - he told decidedly.

\- I'm Aika* - she bowed exaggeratedly. - I'm living here, on Earth... once I was a nun in certain monastery, but some misunderstandings with our master caused revolution and then I decided to left that community. Since then I'm living alone, training my skills and my mental powers.

'It explains a lot', he thought, suspiciosly half-closing his eyes. 'But why I wasn't able to feel such o powerful mind?'. _'You were'_ , he heard a voice in his head - and surely it wasn't voice of any of his friends' souls still partially living in him. _'You was the only one who noiced my presence after the fight with Golden Straw. You hear me, right?_ '

He looked at her investigatively, but nodded. He knew that he was powerless to her mind-reading ability. It didn't matter that he also could do it - now all of his thoughts were fully available for her.

\- So where do you know my name from?

\- Of course you may not believe me, but despite you're a warrior, our mental abilities aren't so different. In fact, there isn't slightest chance that is on Earth someone more powerful than us, so... I hadn't got any problem to find your existence and... I couldn't prevent knowing out some of your memories...

\- Shut up! - he got mad again, simultaneously knowing that there's no escape from that mind-infiltrating creature.

He didn't want to look at her anymore, so he raised his power level to let others know that he had found her.

\- It's Piccolo, he raised his power level!

\- Did he find something? - wondered Krillin. Goku momentally took the way to the source of energy.

After not so long flight they were by the forest, where they saw the Namekian leaning on a tree with grumpy face and the stranger girl floating in the air near him.

\- Hey there! - Goku greeted her and waved his hand. She smiled friendly. - We came here... humm... we were looking for you, because we would like you to come with us to that unknown planet, which we're going to visit... and train there with us... and maybe also help us a bit? - he said looking slightly embarassed.

\- Oh. I don't really know what creature you could meet there, but... yeah, i guess I could help you.

After her words Piccolo took few steps forward.

\- I wouldn't be so willing to trust her. How guys do you know that's not a trick?

 _'You know so well it's not a trick, Piccolo'_ , he heard gentle female voice in his head. 'Damn it!', he thought, clenching his teeth. 'Is she going to finally leave me alone with my thougths, or not?!'.

\- She saved us twice although we hadn't known about her - Goku defended her.

All other Z warriors nodded. Piccolo only moved his shoulders.

\- So... when do you suppose to set off?

\- As soon as possible! If you want, we're flying now to prepare some...

\- If it wouldn't be any problem for you, I'd like to prepare myself alone. When you decide to start, I'll come there.

\- Ok, fine, so... - Goku hesitated for a moment - see ya?

She nodded with a warm smile and then - again - just desappeared.

Piccolo was really angry. 'Why do they want to take her with us? We always have fought without such a weird company! What's more, she's really suspect... how did human being reach mental power level comparable to one that Namekian trained for whole life?'. His pride spoke in his mind. 'But even more alarming is that she uses telepathy only to talk with me, she can read every single thought of mine... does she want to prove something? No, she surely can't compare to me, even though she really surprised me! I must work out more on blocking access to my mind'.

Through few next days that one disturbing thought about the girl almost ruined his patience and concentration on contemplating.

After some time the time to set off to the new training planet has come. In the garden behind the Capsule Corporation Bulma's mother treated our heroes with fresh baked cookies. Gohan and Krillin were eating with wide smiles, but Piccolo stood at a side, couldn't forget that they are waiting for one more person. _'Don't worry, I'll come'_ , he heard quiet voice in his head. His face must have been looking worried or surprised, because Gohan asked him:

\- Are you ok, Piccolo-san?

He only closed his eyes and nodded. 'Why I should worry about something?', he thought, but after boy's question he felt a bit uncertain. 'Bullshit! I thought about her only to work out her techniques'. But when she appeared between them he felt his anxiety had stopped. Problem of his hurted pride was a bit smaller, although he couldn't find any cause of it.

Eventually they entered their new spaceship with Bulma's strict instructions. Everyone from the crew had got own, individually equipped bedroom.

\- But... ehm... none of you had told me, that there would be one female passenger - blue-haired woman said with reproach - and I hadn't designed separate bathroom and bedroom for her. Well, you must deal with that, if you want to set off now! - she summed up.

Goku looked at his friends, a bit embarassed, but nobody was against. Kuririn persistently looked at the ground, blushing, Yamcha giggled.

Few minutes later spaceship started.

First hours of space travelling were quite peaceful. Gohan and Tien were training, Goku was eating and resting after training, Piccolo and Aika were floating in the air, meditating. Despite that, none of those two were really concentrated. Being so close to each other's mind they couldn't help hearing and seeing their thoughts. The Namekian wondered why she is still stalking his head, but he heard no aswer, just her gentle laughter. 'How could she surpass me that much?'. Now his nerves didn't let him get focused. _'Why do you think I surpassed you, Piccolo? Don't lose your equanimity! There's no doubt you're stronger than me. We simply feel each other's power and it leads to telepathic conversation even if we don't want to do it_ ', she 'said', looking straight at his face.

Green-skinned landed on board and growled with anger. Goku looked at him suspiciously, a bit surprised. Piccolo turned his back on him and go to the second training hall, which was the most soundproof. He was shooting a lot of _ki_ blasts and trying to concentrate, but he still was more distacted than focused. After a minute he uneasily dodged his own attack, bounced off the wall. He clenched his teeth and pushed off his weighted cape. It helped for a while, but then he realized that he's so shivery, he couldn't do well. 'It's impossible even for her to reach my mind through these walls, when I'm trying so hard to focus on training!', he went really mad. In fact, it wasn't any telepathy, but his own thoughts that didn't let him concentrate properly. Few minutes later one of energy blasts reached his arm and some purple blood dripped on the floor. 'Damn it', he cursed and sat on narrow bench near the wall. Since now he have been slowly realizing what was happening. For sure he couldn't continue his training - it was completely senseless, as he all the time had an image of Aika's face in his mind. 'That's some huge misunderstanding. First she reads all my thoughts, now is totally confounding my training, but after all... my race do not need any women, those from Earth in particular! Her skills are impressing, but nothing more. She all the time only laughs and reads other's minds! What happened, that she ruins all plans of mine?..'. An answer to his question was about to reveal itself.

* Aika is japanese female name, but it's also a finnish word meaning 'time', so I guess it fits our heroine perfectly :)


End file.
